


And Then It Happened

by LedAwayByImperfectImpostors



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Character Death, Drowning, Other, Suicide, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LedAwayByImperfectImpostors/pseuds/LedAwayByImperfectImpostors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't do this. It's pretty bad but, I wtf was i on when i wrote this is what im trying to remember, i was having a major mood drop so yeah, this is what happened- I wanted to post it. If I say anything it will give a lot away. TRIGGER WARNING.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then It Happened

Pete hadn't talked to Patrick in almost two weeks. After the band broke up... It was all his fault. Patrick had wanted to put a little bit of change and shake it up, but no. Pete didn't think that was what the band needed. The argument had got heated quickly. Patrick was just trying to do what's best. He remembered his words perfectly "PETE! This fucking band won't make it another year you dumbass! We need to change SOMETHING! Thats it, I'm fucking done lets just end it now" Patrick had said before he stormed out. He had flashbacks to the moment. Pete arrived at Patrick's house, he didn't know about Patrick but he felt like shit. He walked up to his best friends, or ex-best friends house ,he didn't really know and then open the door. it smelt all to familiar like afternoon tea and fresh laundry. He yelled Patrick's name a few times and get no response, he just walked up the carpeted light brown stairs and into Patrick's bedroom. And he sees him, Pete's heart sank and he felt tear swelling up in his eyes. There he was dressed normally in a fedora, his glasses, a cardigan and shirt under neath with black jeans. But he was just hanging there from the lamp fixture in the ceiling, a chair laying on the ground. There was fresh cuts puffed and bloody and old scars pete never knew he had down his arms. Pete screamed and cried for what felt like forever. It was all his fault, all of it. The fight. Patrick. the band. He ran outside and left the door opened. He muttered swearing and rambling while crying under his breath. Pete got is his car and drove. He drove for hours. as far as he could get away from this damned town. He finally found him self at a small bridge crossing a river on some old back road. He sighed wiping his eyes and got out. For a few minutes he stood looking over the railing at the large drop. He climbed to the other side of the railing and whispered "Love ya Patrick" and jumped plummeting through the air into the water. he hit the water and it was dark, he just lay there slowly drowning, he thought about everything. The love he had for Patrick but he never told him, he loved him so much. all the memories they had were great. And then the fight. Pete did EVERYTHING wrong how could Patrick ever love him. Patrick could never love him now. But he would always love Patrick. And then slowly it happened. Pete struggled but refused to save home self. Water began to fill his lungs and it faded to black and everything was forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you hate me now


End file.
